Betraying love
by Inuyashacrazy1234
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha for the 1st time as her savior. when he hurts her like everyone else, she moves to America but comes back 6 years later to make everyone who hurt her suffer.
1. Terrible meetings

**This is my first story so please go easy one.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! No matter how much I wish**

**Anyway on to the story**

**Betraying love**

**Chapter 1: Terrible meetings**

"_No, please. Leave me alone!"A young girl with raven-black hair yelled as she ran away from the boys chasing her. She jumped over a trashcan as she maneuvered her way through the alley._

"_Get back here Kagome!" said one boy as he ran towards the girl._

"_Naraku wait up." Yelled another boy to the first. Naraku still did not slow down as he got closer to Kagome._

"_Hurry up Koga! She's getting away" Naraku yelled to the second boy. As Naraku and Koga, along with a few other boys, chased Kagome. She tripped on a pipe and fell to the floor with a thud. The boys caught up to her and pulled her up by the shirt._

"_Thought you can escape from us Kagome? You were dead wrong. Now I will teach you never to run away from me." Naraku said as he threw her against the wall. He walked over to the girl trying to pick herself up and kicked her in the stomach. She fell back down and tried swinging at them but the boys dodged all her attacks. Koga came up and punched her repeatedly in the face._

"_Maybe this will make you prettier. No wonder you don't have any friends, cuz you're as ugly as hell!" said Koga as he kept punching her. All the boys started laughing and took turns hitting her until she was almost unconscious._

"_Get the hell off her." A voice all of a sudden said behind them. Everyone turned to see a boy with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears at the top of his head, glaring at them. "Didn't you hear me, I said get off her."_

"_Well, well, looks like dog boy wants to save ugly Betty." Naraku sneered as he got off Kagome. The boy with silver hair started moving towards them._

"_Don't mess with me….I suggest you get away from the girl right now, unless you want to get hurt." The boy said as he kept moving forward. Naraku held his ground and kept smirking at the boy._

"_And what does a half-demon think he can do to me" Naraku said as he stared at the boy._

'_Half-demon' Kagome thought as she watched the boy half conscious. _

"_Leave…now" the silver-haired boy threatened. Naraku just stood there and did not move. The last thing Kagome saw before darkness took over her was the silver- haired boy lunging at Naraku and the other boys._

_When Kagome woke up, she saw the boy with silver-hair staring right at her. She slowly got up, all the while keeping an eye on him in case he turned out to be like the other boys. All of a sudden the boy grinned and stuck his hand out to Kagome._

"_Hi, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi. What is your name?" the boy asked in a cheerful tone. This was odd considering the menacing tone he had when he talked to the other boys._

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi. Question: what happened to the other boys?" She asked a bit warily. _

"_Oh, them, HA, I chased them from here to Africa!" he said triumphantly. He started getting up and Kagome followed his lead slowly. They started walking to Kami-knows-where He turned around gave another one of his grins._

"_So, how old are you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked_

"_ten-years old" Kagome answered a bit more comfortable now._

"_Well, I'm about that age too but in demon years. My dad says that I'm at an age that I will mature like a human but then I will stop and grow like a real demon." Inuyasha said._

"_I don't really get it" Kagome said confused_

"_Me neither at first, but let me try to explain it like my daddy did. So if you are 16 years old, I would look like a 16 year-old as well. But when you're 30, I will still look like an 18 year-old. Do you get it now?" At this point the two walked to the park and Inuyasha walked over to swings and sat down._

"_Oooohhhhh, so it's a bit like puberty, now I get it. I wanted to ask you something. Is it true that you are a half-demon?" Kagome asked as she took the swing next to his._

"_Yeah, but my mom says that's what makes me special. Is that a problem?" He asked, worried that his blood would scare away his new friend._

"_Nope, not at all. So that means that one of your parents is human and the other is a demon, right?" She asked_

"_Yeah, my mom is a human and my Dad is a demon." He said relieved that she did not mind who he was._

"_I really like your ears by the way. Can I… can I touch them?" She asked scared that he would get mad._

"_Sure" He said and leaned towards her for her to touch them. She reached over and rubbed them happily. He started growling in a way that said he liked it, a lot. They both started laughing and spent the rest of the day chatting, laughing and playing in the park. When Kagome had to go home, they agreed to meet at the park again the next day. Both of them went home anxious for tomorrow._

_ The next day Kagome went to the park again and waited for Inuyasha. After about 15 minutes she started wondering where Inuyasha was. 'He probably got a bit late' she thought. All of a sudden, Koga and a few more boys walked up to her and she jumped up off the swing and was preparing herself to run._

"_Look boys" Koga said, "It seems that Kagome's doggy friend is not here to save her this time." _

"_What do you want Koga?" she yelled. 'Inuyasha, please come help me!' she thought._

"_What do you think, to finish what we started yesterday. You idiot." All the boys started laughing at Koga's comment. Then they started to chase her. As she ran she kept screaming Inuyasha's name in her mind, hoping he will come like last time. They cornered her in the same alley like last time. They started kicking and punching her._

"_Stop" Everyone heard the voice and turned around. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha there staring at her. She smiled brightly and thanked kami that she was saved. All of a sudden, he smiled evilly and walked toward her._

"_It's my turn." He said and started punching Kagome. 'Traitor' Kagome thought 'you traitor'. She did not even realize that Naraku was not there._

_ Inuyasha was running toward the park thinking 'Late, I'm late to see Kagome. I hope she is not mad at me.' He thought as he ran. Then a few boys walked in front of him. He stopped before he crashed into them. He recognized those boys from yesterday._

"_What do you want?"_

_The boys started walking toward him. He was ready to fight them but then they took out a knife. He froze in his steps. 'Kagome, please don't get mad. Please it's not my fault' He thought as the boys got closer to him. They put the knife to his throat and the other boys started punching him. As he lost consciousness his final thought was 'Kagome'._

_ Kagome ran home covered in bruises and cuts. She ran inside and found her mother._

"_Mommy" she sobbed._

"_Kago- Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" She ran over to her bruised up daughter and held her. Kagome started sobbing in her mom's shirt for hours._

_The next day Kagome woke up in her mom's arms. As she struggled to free herself, she woke up her mom._

"_Kagome?" she asked._

"_Yeah mommy, it's me" she replied._

"_Kagome, I was thinking. Maybe you should go live with you grandfather in America for a while. There you can start over and meet new people." She said sadly. Kagome thought about it and thought it was a good idea considering what happened._

"_Will it be okay mommy?" she asked warily._

"_Of course" her mom said "I just want you to be happy"_

"_Okay then, I want to go"_

_The next day Inuyasha walked over to the park to see if Kagome was there. When he saw she wasn't there he remembered that Kagome said she lived in the shrine close by. He ran over there and knocked on the door. A woman who he thought was Kagome's mom answered._

"_Hi, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I want to see if Kagome is there." He said hoping she wasn't mad at him. At the sound of his name Kagome's mom's eyes darkened as she realized this was the boy that broke her daughter's heart._

"_She is not here" she replied coldly_

"_Do you know where she went?" He asked surprised at the woman's tone._

"_If I did I would not tell you." Then she slammed the door in the boy's face. Shocked, he turned around and started walking back to his house. 'She is mad at me' he thought sadly. 'But when I see her again I will explain everything'. Little did he know he would not see her for 6 years._


	2. Goodbye's

**Discleimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! No matter how much I want to.**

**This chapter is not as good as my first one but I promise it will get better.**

**Chapter 2: goodbye's**

"Kagome!" A voice yelled as she and my two other friends caught up to me.

"Hey Yuki, Ari, and Ayumi" I said when they finally reached me. I have been living in California for 6 years already. I sometimes miss Japan and my family but when I think of what drove me here in the first place, I am really glad I left. People here are actually nice.

"Hey do you want to go to the mall later today?" I was about to agree when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome?"_

"Hi mom what's up"

"_Nothing much but I wanted to tell you something."_

"OK what happened?"

"_You need to come and live in Japan again."_

"What! Why?"

"_Your grandpa has called and told me that he is having trouble paying bills and he can't afford to keep you there."_

"Mom! I like it here though. Can't I get a job if he doesn't have enough money?"

"_Kagome, I'm really sorry but even with that he won't be able to pay bills. Especially since he like to gamble."_

"Fine. I'll get a ticket as soon as I can." My friends had worried looks on their faces and I know I have to tell them sooner or later. "My mom wants me to live in Japan again." I saw their faces go from worried, to shocked, and then to sad.

"But Kagome, we are going to miss you so much. You can't leave."

"My grandpa can't afford to keep me here. I really wish I could stay but if I get a job, he'll take my money and use it for himself."

"Fine but before you go we have to take you shopping for some new cloths. Just to make sure that those guys who beat you up will see you differently now." I smiled at them, happy that they really cared about me. When I told them of what was my reason to come here in the first place, they were so sympathetic. I am going to miss them.

"Ok, but first I need to buy a plane ticket."

A few days later, my friends took me out shopping for some new cloths. I have to admit, buying new cloths actually made me feel pretty good. I know that while I was here I started to change and many boys find me attractive, but with those guys, I don't want them to remember me. If they do, I want them to suffer for it. Especially that bastard Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you are so ready to go back to Japan. All the boys will be falling head over heels for you." I actually smiled at the thought. I'm not one to go around purposely attracting attention, but if I do then I just savor the moment. Don't get me wrong I'm still a virgin but I have had a few boyfriends.

Later that day I went home to finish packing. My flight leaves tomorrow and I am really anxious to see my family again. I just hope to never run into those jerks again. After I finished packing I went to sleep and dreamed about my family.

I woke up to the sound of my grandpa's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs."Kagome! Wake up or you'll be late for your flight!" I quickly got up and got dressed. I went downstairs to see my luggage already in the trunk of my grandpa's car. As I got in, I saw my friends pull up in our drive way. I immediately got out and ran to them already in tears.

"Kagome, we are going to miss you so much. Don't forget to call everyday okay?" Ayumi said in between sobs. I hugged them all and said I will. Before I started to cry again, I quickly got into the car. I always hated when people saw me cry. It shows my weakness. My grandpa climbed in after me and we started to pull away from the driveway. I gave my friends a weak smile as I passed and waved at them. They waved back and I felt tears coming down my face again. I quickly wiped them away. The drive to the airport was long and quite. When we finally got all of my luggage out I gave my grandpa a big hug. He hugged me back and we said our sad goodbye's to each other. I started to think of everything that I would be missing in California. Then I remembered all the things that are waiting for me in Japan. That helped the sadness go away a bit but I still wished I could stay.

It was finally time to get into the plane and before I got on, I looked back at my home for 6 years. I got on the plane, took my seat and fell asleep waiting for my dreams to come and rescue me.

**Again, I promise it will get better. This is my first story so give me a break. Reviews are always welcome. (Ha I sound so formal)**


	3. First day of hell

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I couldn't think of this chapter but now I got it. Plus, I know that my writing has change, but I think I write better this way. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Chapter 3: first day of hell**

"_No, Please. Leave me alone!" He heard while walking through the streets. 'It sounded like a girl' he thought. His ears perked up to see if he could hear anything._

"_Get back here!" So someone was chasing a girl. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to help this girl. He started running toward the screams. The stench of blood all of a sudden got his attention. It was coming from the same place as the screams. He started running faster. He was right there around the corner…_

'_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'_

'_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'_

_The boy came to a sudden halt. 'What the hell?' The beeping started again_

"GAH" He woke suddenly. "Ugh, I had that dream again"

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO STARVE TO DEATH" I heard my mother yell.

"I'M COMING" Inuyasha yelled right back. For a few days he has been having the same dream over and over again. It infuriates him to not even be able to get to the girl. It all happened so many years ago. He hasn't seen her since the day they met. He doesn't even remember how she looks like or what her name was. He touched the scar on his neck that he got the day after they met. Thos bastards stopped him right when he was going to see her again. He'll have to ask Miroku about why he's been having those memories come back to him. He usually knows that kind of stuff.

Inuyasha quickly got dressed in some baggy jeans and a red hoodie. When he was done he flew down the stairs, got himself a waffle and ran out. He wants to make sure that he has enough time to talk to Miroku. 'Plus, that way I get more time with Kikyo', he thought with a smile on his lips. A while later he drove into the parking lot and saw Miroku standing at his car and talking to Sango. Obviously something happened by the way Sango looked pissed off and Miroku had a stupid grin on his face. 'That stupid lecher'. He made his way over to his two best friends.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you hear, we're gonna have a new student today." Miroku told him as he got closer.

"Hmmm, is it a girl or a boy?" he asked curious. Why would someone transfer right in the middle of the semester?

"That, my doggy friend, I don't know." He said smirking. Inuyasha hit him upside the head. He knows he hates it when he teases him about being a half-demon. When they first met, he accepted his as a friend but was pretty nervous around him, considering he could kill him if he wanted to. Only one person has accepted him immediately. She wasn't even nervous. The problem is that she is the girl from his dreams and he doesn't remember her. Oh well, he gave up after the first years of not seeing her. Why would she come back after 6 years?

"Hey Miroku, I wanted to ask you something. I have been dreaming about this memory of a girl I once saved when she was getting bullied. I don't know why I have been getting those dreams recently. Especially considering that right when I'm about to reach her, I wake up and can't see her face. Do you know why that's happening?" Inuyasha asked. He was honestly curious. He didn't remember that for years now.

"Hmmm, I really don't know. Maybe it happened around this time years ago, and your subconscious was remembering it."

"Oh well, have you guys seen Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't find her. Usually she's here by now.

"INU-BABE" He suddenly heard her voice and smiled when he saw her. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt, a low- cut white tank top, and white high heels. Why she wears heels to school, he doesn't really know. Some people might think of her as a slut, but he think she isn't. He thinks she is really hot, not just because she wears the mini- skirts.

Inuyasha walked towards her and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back, she was pouting. He laughed at her considering he does that all the time. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to his friends. As they said their hello's a green mustang drove into the parking lot.

'Damn' that plane fight was tiring. Kagome got to the shrine at around midnight, stayed an hour more awake saying hello to her mom and her brother and telling of them of America. As she told them, she got homesick and when she went to her old room, she was wishing it was all a dream. The worst part is that she didn't even get to unpack her stuff because the next morning her mom woke me up saying that she was going to be late for school.

*flash back*

"_SCHOOL! Mom, I just got here, how can I go to school? I haven't even unpacked yet! Please don't make me go today. I'll go tomorrow, but I'm not ready to go."Kagome pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, there is going to be a big test soon and you have to be there to get all the things that you will need for it. Just go today, you'll need all the work your teacher is going to give to you in order to pass the test." Her mom smiled and left leaving a depressed and angry Kagome alone_

_*_end flash back*

Now, she's driving into the school parking lot with people staring at her car. She's not surprised, she had her jaw hanging open as she stared at the car her mom got her as an 'I'm sorry present' for getting her out of her American Bliss. Since her windows were slightly tinted, no one was able to see her face. Kagome laughed inside, thinking of all the people straining their vision to catch a glimpse of the new girl. As she was parking, the warning bell sounded and she could hear the groans of the student at not being able to see her. Ha, foolish people. She waited for most of the students to have cleared before getting out of her car.

Kagome got out to start her mission of finding the office. Sadly, she could feel the stares the students gave her as walked into the building. Looking at the entire school, and how people acted that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked away from the wall to see a girl about her age staring at her. She had long brown hair and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and blue converse. She looks nice enough.

"Hi, are you the new girl?" The girl asked.

"I guess. My name's Kagome." Kagome responded.

"I'm Sango. Have you found your classes yet?" Sango asked.

"Actually, I need to get to the office to see what my classes are." She smiled and beckoned for Kagome to follow her. She gladly did considering she was the only girl she knew at the moment. They made it to the front of a small room where a lady in a white dress was sitting at a desk. Kagome entered and told the lady her name. She gave her, her classes and she walked out to see Sango still waiting for her.

"So what classes do you have?" She asked.

"First period I have Homeroom with Mrs. Kaede." She smiled

"Yay! So we're in the same class together" That right there brightened Kagome's mood. It was good to have someone she knew in her class. As they went to their class, she talked about how the school worked and which teachers were nice and which were not. They got to their room and she stepped in to see hell waiting for her.

Damn, Right when the new kid was parking, the bell rang for everyone to get to class. Inuyasha walked away and got to his homeroom. Kikyo followed him until they got to his class. Then she kissed him and walked away. He stared after her for a few seconds before walking into his class.

Inuyasha sat in the back next to Miroku, Ayame, and her boyfriend Koga. He really hates that guy. He constantly cheats on her with some of the sluts of the school. He thinks none of his friends like him because of the same reason. They just put up with him because he's Ayame's Boyfriend and none of them have the heart to tell her. He started talking to Miroku when all of a sudden a girl with raven-black hair that reaches her mid-back and chocolate brown eyes walked in behind Sango. She looked a lot like Kikyo, but more innocent. That innocence made her possibly one of the hottest girls Inuyasha has ever seen. Wait, what? He has a girlfriend. Why would he think like that? She seemed a bit familiar, though. He doesn't remember where, but he feel like he's meet her before.

She turned and looked right at him. All of a sudden her face changed from shocked, to hate in an instant. That just drew his attention more and made him not even able to look away from her eyes. Why would she hate him? Is it because she knows he's a half demon? This girl was mysterious and he instantly knew she was different from all the others. Gladly, the only seat left in the class room was right next to him so he would definitely get to know her better.

"Class we have a new student so please pay attention." Mrs. Kaede announced. "Please introduced yourself." She said to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here from America. So… yeah." The girl, Kagome, said with determination in her voice. This girl was not one to be messed with. That was very interesting. Ha, Inuyasha couldn't wait to see what she would do when Miroku gets a hold of her. For some reason, just the thought of that made him mad. That is actually really weird.

"You will be sitting at the desk next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, raise your hand." Mrs. Kaede said. Kagome looked at him with a look that clearly said 'kill me now'. Inuyasha smirked at her as she passed him. She sat next to him and clearly tried to ignore him. For some reason he couldn't look away from her. 'This girl is definitely different.' Most girls automatically try to flirt with him when they meet him. She had an expression like she wished she could leave and never return. Wow.

'Just my luck, I get to my first period and see that the guy that hurt me so deeply is in the class.' Kagome thought as she walked in. She instantly saw him and recognized him by his golden eyes, silver hair, and adorable dog ears. Wait, why was she thinking like that? He betrayed her and caused her to leave to go to America. How could she think that his ears are adorable? When the teacher told her to introduce herself, she didn't know what to say so she just said her name and where she was from.

Too late did she realize that the only seat only seat open was right next to the jerk. She walked over and saw his smirk as she sat down. She ignored it and sat down. She could feel it when he looked over at her. She always did when someone looked at her ever since that day. She hated it so much. He was constantly looking at her. Maybe he remembers her. She highly doubts it. As she got older, she looked a lot different than before. When she looked at herself when she was younger, she didn't even recognize herself.

Now, that bastard Inuyasha is constantly looking at her. Probably checking her out. He does look like the type that would do that. She tried concentrate on the teacher but his stares kept distracting her. Finally she gave him a death glare that told him 'knock it off.' Apparently he thought it was funny cause he had a stupid grin on his face. She turned to look back at Sango and saw her looking at her. She gave her a look that said 'help me' (wow she uses a lot of talking expressions). Sango just gave her a confused look back. She sighed and turned around. God, he was still staring at her! Why doesn't he just stop?

Finally the bell rang and she grabbed her things. She accidentally dropped her pencil and was about to pick it up when a hand got it and was handing back to her. She looked up to see gold eyes looking at her. She felt her stomach do a summersault and pushed down a blush. 'why am I feeling like this? He hurt me!' she screamed at herself. She took the pencil from him and starting walking our

"What no 'thank you'" He all of a sudden asked. She turned around to see him so close. He was only about foot away and it made her really uncomfortable, so she took a step back.

"Thanks" she said as she started walking away. He was still following her. 'Is he stalking me or something?' She thought. Before she walked in she turned around to look at him.

"are you following me or something? Cause if you are then stop." She told him as he just smiled at her. Why does he do that? That is just getting her mad. He's mocking her, that's what he's doing.

"Actually, this is my next class." He said still smirking at her. She felt like the stupidest person in the world. She just turned around and went up to the teacher. The teacher put her next to a guy named Miroku. He seemed nice enough, until she felt something on her ass. Her automatic reaction was to slap him. When she saw him, he had a stupid grin on his face. What is he a perverted emo? All of a sudden she heard someone chuckling. She turned and saw Inuyasha looking at them smiling. Oh my gosh he is seriously starting to piss her off. She glared at him and looked at the teacher. While the teacher was talking, she was starting to make a plan of how to torment those who hurt her. She got a few ideas when the bell rang. She went to her locker and saw Sango going to her.

"What up with the looks of annoyance you were giving my friend?" She asked. Oh, so he is her friend. She probably doesn't know what he did since she is really nice to me.

"Nothing, he just kept staring at me and it was getting really annoying." Kagome answered. It was partially true. Sango nodded and got a big grin on her face.

"Maybe he likes you. It would be better if he went out with you cause his current girlfriend is a slut and he doesn't see that." Just the thought of being Inuyasha's girlfriend made me want to barf. I would never be the girlfriend of that lying ass. He obviously didn't tell Sango about what happened.

"Anyway I have to get to class since it is all the way at the other of side of school" Sango said suddenly. Kagome watched her walk away before turning back to her locker. She was startled to see a guy with dark hair and bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey beautiful, my name is Koga. What is yours?" This is Koga? This is the guy who called Kagome ugly Betty and is now calling her beautiful. She had to suppress a laugh at the coincidence. Obviously he doesn't know that it's her. She smirked at him and replied

"Kagome" When she was trying to walk away, he blocked her and gave her a confused look.

"Are you walking away from me? No girl has ever walked away from me before" 'Oh so he got more conceded over the years.' Kagome thought. She smirked at him again.

"Apparently I'm the first then." She walked away leaving a shocked Koga behind her. Then a revenge plan hit her. 'Now I know what I'm going to do.' She smiled evilly and walked to her next class.


	4. project partners

**I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while. I just had writers block and because of that I don't guarantee this chapter will be as good as my last one. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(**

**Project partners**

'why is this girl always on my mind? It's so frustrating!' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to his locker. It already embarrassed him that he couldn't keep his eyes off her all through class. Something about her just made him want to look at her. The good part of the day, though was when he saw Kagome slap Miroku today. Sango does that all the time to him but it looks like she likes it when he touches her. Kagome though, looked ready to rip his arm off. Her black hair is really familiar though. It's as if he saw that intense black on someone else's hair.

All of a sudden he froze as an image hit him. _A girl around 10 years old had her back turned to him as she walked away from him and up a set of stairs._ Again he couldn't see her face but he saw her back and her black hair. 'why am I thinking of this. Why did I see that all of a sudden.' He shut his locker while rubbing his eyes to get that image out of his head. It was way too confusing. Kikyo walked up to him as he started walking and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at her. Her beauty seemed dim compared to Kagome's 'wait- this is my girlfriend. Why am I comparing her to the new girl?'

" Hey, Inu-baby." She kissed him again.

"Hey Kikyo"

"Lets go get our lunch" She grabbed his hand and started walking, but he pulled her back.

"Actually you go ahead, I'll meet you there." He responded to her. He kissed her again and walked away in a different direction. As he was walking he heard Sango talking to Kagome. He looked to where they were but when Kagome saw him she stopped talking and just looked at him as if waiting for him to leave. 'weird' he thought as he looked away and kept walking.

Kagome waited till Inuyasha was out of hearing range to look back at Sango. She was looking at him with a confused look.

"Why did you stop talking when Inuyasha walked by?" She asked

"I don't want anyone else to know what happened to me when I was younger." Kagome was telling her about how Naraku and Koga constantly hurt her when she was 10, until she moved. She felt like she could trust Sango and she needed her help for her plan to get revenge. Of course she didn't mention Inuyasha seeing that they were friends and she couldn't risk her telling him of her plan. Kagome would just have to find a different way to get her revenge on the half- demon.

"Okay, so you're saying that Koga and Naraku hurt you when you where 10 that's why you moved?" Kagome nodded. Sango sighed.

"Well, I've always known those guys were bastards. How can I help?"

"I just need to know any secrets that you know of them, or anything that will hurt them(preferably not living)" Kagome replied. Sango gave chuckled but answered anyways.

"Well for Koga, I know he's cheating on Ayame. Which is stupid 'cause he constantly does it but he stays with her." Sango answered with venom in her voice.

"Why would he do that?"Kagome asked confused. If he's cheating constantly, why doesn't he break up with her?

"Because it would ruin his rep. Every one would think of him as the cheater he is. He can't risk it. His reputation is his most important ally, without it, he would become even more of a jerk." Sango said. Kagome smiled. 'That would be perfect'.

"That's good. Anything on Naraku?" Kagome asked. Now, if she has something on Naraku, all she would need is something for Inuyasha.

"He is having sex with Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend. I knew she's a slut. I'm trying to make Inuyasha see the light, but he cares too much for her and doesn't believe it." Kagome listened. That would work.

"Will that affect him though?"She wanted to make sure it was important.

"Yeah, Inuyasha would beat the shit out of him." Kagome giggles. Just the image of that is hilarious.

"Then I think I have my plan set up." She was finally gonna get revenge on those bastards. She would also get Inuyasha, using his little slut. Kagome started laughing and Sango looked at her like she was crazy.

Inuyasha was walking towards the back of the school when he passed by Koga and Naraku. He accidentally heard what they were saying.

"That fucking new girl rejected me. No one rejects me." He heard Koga yell at Naraku. Inuyasha chuckled. 'wow, the first girl to actually reject the great Koga. I like her more now.' He walked over his favorite spot at school, the biggest tree in the back. He usually sat on one of the branches when he needed to think or if he needed a quick nap. He dropped his backpack on the ground and jumped up. Now, he needed the nap. He closed his eyes and dreamt of the little girl from 6 years ago.

Inuyasha woke up to the loud and annoying bell that announced another class. He jumped down and took his sweet time getting to English class. This is that class that he has Miroku and Sango. When he got in, he was glad to see he had another class with Kagome as well. He saw an empty seat next to her and sat down. Out of the corner of the eye he saw her slap her forehead with her hand and run it down her face in annoyance. He silently chuckled to himself. The only thing that disappoints him is how much she seems to hate him. What did he do to her?

"Okay class, find a seat. Now, we are going to start a new project. You have to create a made up roller coaster that has to do with a book. You will be working with assigned partners, so you need to do it on a book that you both have read. I will hand out more specific directions after I tell you your partners. Okay so it is Yura and Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Hojo, Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome…" The teacher kept announcing the partners but Inuyasha stopped listening after his name. So he is partnered with Kagome He looked toward Sango because he knows she was unhappy with his partner. He was right since Sango had a shocked look on her face and Miroku was grinning like an idiot. He looked toward Kagome and saw her banging her head against the desk.

Kagome's thoughts, 'FML, FML, FML, FML'

After the teacher passed out the directions, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. She had a look that made him wish he had a camera. She looked very, and I mean very, pissed off.

"So, partner. When will we get together to work on this thing?" He asked her amused.

"I'll call you when I have time, but for now, let's decide what book we are gonna do it on." She replied not looking at him.

"Okay, did you read The Art of Racing in the Rain?" He asked. That book made him cry, actually cry when the dog died.

"No, it sounded sad and I hate crying." She answered coldly. Inuyasha was slightly amused at that statement. Seriously what girl doesn't like a book about dogs?

"Okay, did you read Eclipse?" He asked teasingly. He wanted to see if she was a real girl.

"Ew, no. That book is stupid." He stared at her shocked. Was she for real? Kikyo couldn't stop talking about that book. The Gods know how irritated he got after the first month.

"How about Incarceron?" He knew barley any girls read that book. It was amazing though.

"Oh my gosh! I love that book!" She exclaimed looking at him for the first time. He was shocked. Not even Sango read that book.

"Seriously?" He asked. She just gave him a bright smile and nodded. For the rest of the class, they talked about their favorite parts of the movie. When the bell rang, Kagome gave him her number so that they could call each other when they had time. Inuyasha smiled as he went to his next class holding the piece of paper in his hand. As he was walking, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He turned to see who it was and saw Kikyo there.

"Hey" He said as he looked at her. All of a sudden, the shortness of her outfits hit him. They were leaving nothing to the imagination. Unlike Kagome who is more concealed. There he goes again, comparing his GIRLFRIEND to the NEW GIRL. What is wrong with that picture? She reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back but not as passionately.

"Hey, I was waiting for you at lunch. Where did you go?" She asked confused.

"I fell asleep in the tree again." He shrugged. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Why do you always go there?" She hates it when he stays there instead of giving her attention. He just shrugged again and walked to class. She followed him until he got to the door. There she kissed him again and watched him leave. He saw a girl that looked a lot like her go through as well. 'Maybe she's the new girl?' She just shrugged it off and walked to her class.

**Okay. That's the chapter and again, sorry for not updating sooner. BTW if you don't know what FML means, it means 'fuck my life'.lol**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Au revoir. Adios. See ya**


	5. Meet the Gang, and Kikyo's true side

**Okay, lesson learned, never listen to me when I say I will update soon. I'm sorry but I had so much school work and I was reading a lot of really good stories. They are so distracting. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Don't worry, the good part will come soon. These are just the pesky fillers that I hate writing, but I have to because if I don't than you guys would be so confused you'd be think 'WTF (meaning what the fork)'. Anyway I hope you don't flake out on me cause of these next chapters that will be boring. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing and hot Inuyasha and other characters.**

**Meet the Gang**

Kagome rose from her bed and stretched. She looked around at her new room. The walls were green and there were blue carpets. The comforter was blue and she had green pillows. There was a white desk against the wall farthest from the door. The dresser was on the opposite wall, the closet was between them. The bed was on the other side. She looked around again came to a conclusion, this room reminded her of the ocean. She got up and walked to the bathroom that was outside. She did her morning routine which included showering, brushing her hair and putting on a bit of makeup. She hated girls that wore enough makeup to make them look like a clown, but through past experiences, she never judged someone just by that. She gave everyone a chance. She got dressed in black skinny jeans and a red and white flannel shirt with a white cami underneath. She put on her red high tops and walked downstairs. She grabbed her breakfast and walked out towards her car. She drove to school, thinking of her little revenge plans for Koga, Naraku, and Inuyasha. She smirked at the thought. Of course, she had to make sure everything was accurate. She wanted to make sure she didn't accidentally embarrass them, even though it would be funny.

Kagome got out of her car when she made it to school. She walked out and saw Sango talking to a red haired girl. Kagome walked over to them with a smile on her face. "Hey Sango." Kagome said as she got closer to them. Sango turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Kagome, look, I want you to meet my friend Ayame." Sango introduced. Kagome said hi and shook hands with her.

"So you're the all famous Kagome. I heard so much about you. Including the fact that a certain half-demon couldn't keep his eyes off you" Ayame said, with a knowing smirk. Kagome blushed. 'Dammit, why am I blushing? I hate the guy. Ugh this is my fault for actually talking to him like he isn't a bastard on the inside' Kagome thought bitterly. Kagome forced her blush down and just shrugged in response. Then, all three girls where engaged in a conversation when Inuyasha walked past them. Kagome looked up at him and sent a glare to the back of his head without anyone noticing. The bell rang and every one piled into their classes.

Kagome sat down in the seat she sat in yesterday and inwardly groaned when Inuyasha sat down next to her. She tried to ignore him when he kept poking her with his pencil. Eventually Kagome turned to him with fire in her eyes and snarled "WHAT!" He looked at her surprised but then changed his expression to a smirk.

"I wanted to ask you when we were going to meet for our English project." Kagome looked at him incredulously, and then turned around in her chair to face the front again.

She just muttered in response "In 3 days. I'm not busy." Inuyasha smirked again then turned around. Kagome was inwardly smiling 'I'll watch them today, then hopefully my plan will work.' Inuyasha was watching her from the corner of his eye and got confused when a small smirk suddenly appeared on her face. It wasn't even an innocent one, it was one of evil and she had hate in her eyes. 'What is this girl thinking?' Inuyasha asked himself.

The next classes till lunch were a blur. The only thing different was that when Miroku was about to go up to Kagome again, she shot him a glare that made him walk away in fear. That caused Inuyasha to burst out laughing again. The pervert will never learn. Kagome walked toward the cafeteria with Sango leading the way. Since they talked in the hall yesterday during lunch, Kagome didn't have the chance to meet 'the rest of the gang'. When they opened the door to the cafeteria Kagome immediately looked around the room and at all the annoying students that were talking too loud. Sango lead them to a table in the corner. Seated there was Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, a short girl with long brown hair, a boy that looked older than the rest but looked a lot like Inuyasha, and a boy with flaming red hair. "Hey guys, I assume that you all heard of the new girl here, Kagome, Kagome, the gang. You know Inuyasha, the pervert, Ayame and this is her boyfriend Koga, The boy that looks like Inuyasha is his half- brother Sesshomaru, The girl next to him is Rin, she is his girlfriend, and the short red haired boy is Shippo, the fresh meat of the group."

"I take offence to that!" Shippo exclaimed.

Sango just chuckled and sat down. Kagome said hi to all except the people she already knew since she hates them all except for Ayame. The only chair left was next to Inuyasha and she sat down with an inaudible growl. Eventually, she got into a conversation with Rin. She watched Koga from the corner of her eye and saw him constantly looking at her and then his eyes would travel to other girls dressed in barely anything. She just kept talking to Rin when eventually a girl that looks a lot like her came over and sat on Inuyasha's lap. She only wore a short pink skirt that showed the very bottom of her ass and a very tight white shirt. Kagome watched as Inuyasha smiled and kissed the girl full on the mouth. She felt a pang of anger run through her and she instantly stopped herself from feeling that anymore. Why would she care? He _hurt_ her.

"So this is the new girl?" Kagome heard the girl say. Kagome turned to look at her and gave her a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. You are?" She asked kindly looking into the girl's searching eyes.

"Kikyo, listen, I have no problem with you unless you go try to take my boyfriend away from me." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's ridiculous statement.

"Believe me, I have no intention of taking your boyfriend away from you" She said coldly while looking Kikyo straight in the eye to show her truth. Inuyasha just blinked and thought 'ouch, that's harsh'. Either way he smirked, this girl will be fun to mess with. Eventually, Kikyo left to hang out with her friends that include Yura, Kagura, and Saya.

Inuyasha watched Kagome talk with his other friends. He still couldn't shake the feeling that she looked so familiar. Plus, she seemed different. Usually, when people see Kikyo for the first time, they immediately call her a slut even though they don't know her. Hell not even his friends like her, but Kagome just smiled and talked to her like she was just like Sango. A small smile appeared on his face at the thought that this girl will be the only girl to actually like Kikyo. Kagome all of a sudden said she needed to go to the bathroom and Inuyasha watched her as she walked to doors of the cafeteria. A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her make a sudden stop and slap her hand against her forehead. Inuyasha got up without saying a word and followed her.

He followed Kagome as she moved cautiously through the hallway looking for the bathrooms. His eyes dancing with amusement when she gave her 3 frustrated sigh. She kept walking and when she turned the corner , he saw a boy on the other side of the hallway dropping the many books that he was carrying since he had too much.

Inuyasha quickly decided that Kagome would be fine for a while and went to help him. As he watched to boy walk away he remembered Kagome and followed her scent to see if she made it to the bathrooms, but as he was walking a girl with short black hair ran past him and he could smell the tears on her. He suddenly heard shouting and he picked up Kagome's and Kikyo's voices. He quickly ran to see what was going on.

He was about to turn a corner when he heard Kikyo's voice.

"I'll warn you once, if you ever cross me, you better be hoping I'm in a good mood, that way I won't beat the shit out of you" His mouth fell open at the words that fell out his girlfriends mouth.

"I'm not afraid of you. I can't believe I actually thought you were nice at first, but clearly that girl you harassed thinks differently" He heard Kagome say. He peaked around the corner and saw his girlfriend and Kagome facing each other. Kikyo was glaring at Kagome and he imagined Kagome was glaring at Kikyo as well. 'What the hell happened' He asked himself. He saw Kikyo raise her hand and she was about to slap Kagome. He suddenly felt the urge to go over there and take the hit for Kagome, but before he could go, he saw Kagome grab Kikyo's wrist just as it was about to hit her. He watched Kagome twist her arm around so that she ended up behind Kikyo and he stared, mouth agape, as Kagome slammed Kikyo into the row of lockers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He faintly heard Kagome hiss to Kikyo. "I'm not someone you can order around. It would be wise of you to not hurt someone at this school again. If you do…" He saw Kagome twist Kikyo's arm harder and saw Kikyo wince, "You'll get much worse than this"

He figured now was a good time to make himself known. When they saw him Kagome had an expressionless look on her face and Kikyo started tearing up and crying for him to go help her. Kagome let her go and Kikyo quickly ran to his side.

"Inu! Kagome was hurting me she started insulting me and when I tried to defend myself she pushed me against the lockers. Hurt her Inu!" she said. He just looked down at her and shook her off of his arm. He looked up at Kagome and saw she still had no emotion in her eyes. "INU! What are you doing just looking at her. Punch her in the face!" he heard Kikyo screech. His ears immediately folded down at the terrible noise and glared at Kikyo.

"shut up." He said with a growl. Kikyo looked taken back and took a step away from him.

"what? Inu… you saw her, she hurt me" while she was talking he just shook his head.

"I saw you…. I saw you insult _her_, I saw you 'warn' her, I saw you almost hit her…. And I saw her defend herself." She looked surprised and he looked up to find shock on Kagome's face. He gave her an apologetic look and looked back at Kikyo, "We need to talk" He said with disappointment in his voice.

"I… I" he watched her stutter and looked at Kagome again.

"Sorry 'bout that. I make sure this never happens again." He said with a glare at Kikyo. He took Kikyo's arm and walked her started walking towards the outside of the school, until he stopped and turned around. "By the way the bathrooms are right next to the main office" he said with a smirk and continued leading Kikyo outside.

When the doors closed Kagome turned around and started walking to the bathrooms. 'That was surprising' She thought. When she walked out of the bathroom she walked over to a big tree she saw when yesterday when she ended up at the back of the school. She looked up and decided that this would be a good place to relax until the bell rang. So she grabbed on to the lowest tree branch and pulled herself up until she was seated on a branch that was shielded from the ground. She leaned back and started thinking back to what happened before Inuyasha showed up.

_*flashback*_

_Kagome was walking around desperately searching for the bathrooms when she heard shouting. She walked over to another hallway and saw Kikyo in front of a girl who had short black hair and black eyes. The girl was cowering away from Kikyo and she had tears running down her face. _

"_You actually thought that he would like you" Kagome heard Kikyo say to the girl. "Why would he want a mouse like you when he could have someone like me" Kagome looked at the girl and saw her cringe._

"_He was my boyfriend, Kikyo. How could you do this to me, I thought we were friends?" Kikyo just laughed and shoved the girl down. By now Kagome had enough and started walking over to them._

"_Leave her alone Kikyo." Kagome said with ice in her voice. She looked at the crying girl on the ground and motioned with her head to leave. The girl happily obliged and ran. Kagome turned back to Kikyo and saw she had a scowl on her face._

"_What the hell, Higurashi!" Kikyo exclaimed. _

"_That's what I would like to ask you" Kagome said coldly. Memories from six years ago surfacing to the front of her mind. She pushed them down and returned Kikyo's glare._

"_I'm just showing that bitch to never cross me." Kikyo said with venom in her voice. Kagome just rolled her eyes and started to turn around when she heard Kikyo's voice._

"_I'll warn you once, if you ever cross me, you better be hoping I'm in a good mood, that way I won't beat the shit out of you" Kagome turned around again and just smirked at her._

"_I'm not afraid of you. I can't believe I actually thought you were nice at first, but clearly that girl you harassed thinks differently." She watched Kikyo's eyes fill with rage, when she aimed to slap her, Kagome caught her wrist and twisted it around so she behind Kikyo and slammed her against a row of lockers. She thanked her grandpa for signing her up for those 2 years of Karate classes. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." She hissed. "I'm not someone you can order around. It would be wise of you to not hurt someone at this school again. If you do…"Kagome twisted her arm more and felt satisfied when he noticed her wince with pain. "You'll get much worse than this."_

_*Flashback ends*_

That was when Inuyasha appeared. If he didn't she really would have beat the shit out of that bitch. No wonder everyone hates her. And by the conversation Kikyo had with the girl, she was certain Kikyo was cheating on Inuyasha. She heard the bell rang and she jumped down from the tree, not noticing a pair of golden eyes watching her. She walked toward her class thinking about ways of getting back at all the bastards who hurt her.

**Sorry for this terrible chapter. I was trying to finish this chapter as soon as possible since I had trouble with it. I just really wanted this encounter with Kikyo so Kagome would now her evilness. :D:D:D:D:D:D. please review… I don't appreciate flames so if you want me realize something wrong than tell me nicely. I just want to finish this. If I get enough reviews I will (maybe around 5 please) I would update faster. Honestly, I'm starting to lose motivation for this story. Especially these fillers. Either way. I want support from you guys, to know that what I'm writing is worth it. Well, I probably won't stop writing this since I hate reading a story that gets suddenly discontinued, but I won't try as hard so yeah… REVIEW!**


End file.
